


A Taste of Magic

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: MCU, Marvel, Practical Magic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Even though your aunt’s Gillian and Sally lifted the curse placed on the Owens women you still dare not to fall in love. However, fate has other plans for you as one fateful morning brings Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes to your door.





	A Taste of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: @angryschnauzer Fall for You Halloween Writing Challenge || @captain-rogers-beard Mimi’s Fall Into Marvel Challenge 
> 
> Fall for You Prompt: Practical Magic
> 
> Mimi’s Fall Into Marvel Prompt: Baking Pies
> 
> A/N: This is late. Writing has been so hard lately but I do hope you enjoy. Practical Magic is one of my favorite movies so I hope this translates well. As for the magic, it’s slightly more exaggerated and I’ve never baked a pie in my life so no accuracy there either. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

     You hummed as you moved about the kitchen placing some pies in the oven while the ingredients for the next batch were mixing themselves on the table. The café would be opening soon and you wanted to get the pies ready as soon as possible. Usually, your Aunt Sally would lend Kylie and Antonia to help out but since Gary was moving here they had all went to Arizona to help him pack leaving you on your own for the next couple of weeks. Aunt Gillian would stop by every now and then but usually, it was simply to taste whatever you had made that morning. And as for Francis and Jet they were currently traveling Europe and meeting old friends, it was hard to tell when you’d see them again.

   The plus side of opening the bakery is that since the women of the town had helped with the Angelov incident you had a lot more business. People were more willing to come in and actually try your cooking. But then again with aliens and superheroes in New York, the last thing people were worried about was a witch that owned a bakery. It didn’t hurt either that you had a knack for knowing exactly what people needed when they entered.

  You placed the next four pin tins on the counter as you pulled the dough from the fridge for the crusts. It’s then you remembered that you had yet to start the coffee and it was time to open. You don’t know how you were so far behind. You waved your hand unlocking the front door and the soft music filled the air while the coffee machines began working getting ready for the customers coming in for breakfast treats. You laid out the dough filling the tins as the oven went off signaling the first batch was done.

    You created an apple caramel pie, chocolate pecan pie, pineapple delight pie, and a chocolate banana pie. Once they were either in the oven or fridge you pulled off your cooking apron and pulled on your front apron to head out. It was good though as the door opened two large men walking in sharing a joke.

   “I can’t believe you jumped without a parachute,” the brunette playfully slapped the dark blonde as the man removed his sunglasses.

   “It was over water, Buck,” he offers but the brunette rolls his eyes before meeting yours. His face breaks into a charming smile heading straight for you. When he does you immediately recognize the two men quite shocked that they’re here in your shop. You smile deciding to play along a bit.

   “Good morning gentlemen,” you feel waves of energy waft off them but also a sense of safety. It’s a lovely feeling.

   “Good morning doll! What do you recommend?”

   The dark blonde elbows the brunette before smiling, “Please ignore my boyfriend he doesn’t get out much. I’m Steve and this is Bucky we’re visiting for a few weeks and we’ve heard good things about your shop.”

   “That’s always a good thing to hear. Years ago they’d be warning you to stay away to save your soul. Funny how time’s change isn’t it?” you chuckle starting on their coffees while they shared confused looks.

    “Why would they warn us about you?” Steve asks intrigued.

    “I’m a witch,” you answered placing the coffee on the counter. “If you gentlemen want to grab a seat I’ll bring something sweet out for you.”

    “Wait, what do you mean a witch?” Bucky asks intrigued about your answer.  

    You chuckle turning to the bakery case waving your hand. Both men stare as the case opens pulling two pies out setting them on the counter. One is a banana crème pie that floats a large slice to a plate while the other is a regular pecan pie that mirrors the same process. Then each pie tin floats back into the case the door sliding shut after them. You pick up the plates carrying them to the table past the boys and then squeeze between them grabbing their drinks sitting them down at each plant.

   “So I have a pecan and an Americano for the Captain and banana crème and mocha for the Sergeant. Enjoy,” you wink heading back to the counter and yet they stay frozen with amusement.

   “So should we ask how you knew who we were?”

   “Dude, witch,” Bucky backhands Steve’s chest. “I mean she knew what I wanted before I did. Not to mention she gave us pie for breakfast!” You loved the almost childlike excitement in Bucky’s eyes. After everything you knew about his life, he deserved a little happiness.

   Bucky takes his seat taking a big sip of his mocha. Steve gives you a curious look and then takes the seat across from Bucky, “So do you do pie for breakfast often?”

   “Sorta. My Aunts always gave us these brownies for breakfast. They were so soft and chocolatey,” you sigh dramatically before patting their shoulders. “I’m assuming you guys are on vacation so go ahead and live a little. It’s not like you won’t burn it off.” They both nod and dig into the pies. You can feel their contentment and pull out two more slices sitting them down with a wink.

   You get back to work as your normal customers come in and out throughout the early morning. Mostly teachers and those heading into work needing their coffees and snacks. Steve and Bucky remain for nearly two hours before leaving behind money for their treats and a tip that makes you blush. All in all, it’s a lovely day and by nightfall, you’re ready to sleep for two days. Thankfully you’re only opened from noon to four on Sundays so hopefully, the super soldiers will come back.

    Steve and Bucky don’t just come back Sunday but practically every day and at least twice a day on three separate occasions. You explain your gifts and show them a few more tricks and they act surprised every time, but you’ve seen the Avengers and your powers are practically parlor tricks in comparison. The only thing bothering you is that they’ll leave soon and thinking about that makes your chest hurt. You called your Aunt Gillian and Aunt Sally but they only confirmed what you believed all along you were in love. And not just in love with one over the other you were in love with both of them.

   Friday night left you sitting in your kitchen pouring over the spell book trying to find something that could help you with your predicament. A spell or something that would help you decide what to do about the situation between you and the super soldiers. Then again you had no idea if they felt an attraction to you. It was the main thing filling you with anxiety. Your cat, Onyx, rested on the table as you lit some candles trying to discern something from runes but all signs and spells you tried pointed to  _both_  or  _embrace them_. How did this Owens spell go from killing the man you love to the spell vanishing and you falling for two men? Not just any two because life isn’t already weird enough but falling for two ninety some year olds who are literal superheroes.

   “Onyx, what would you do?” you looked down peering into the cat’s eyes. Onyx always stuck close when he knew you were feeling anxious, but he didn’t always help. He looked up meowing before scampering from the table, “That tells me absolutely nothing.”

    _Clink, Clink, Clink_

You look up surprised to see Bucky’s metal hand waving with Steve at his side. Your heart fluttered seeing them and you were thankful you had the house to yourself tonight. You stand crossing the room trying to play it cool but realize that’s never going to happen. You turned blowing several more candles to light as well as soft music play from the old radio in the corner of the kitchen.

   “Gentlemen to what do I owe this pleasure?” you ask trying to lean against the door nonchalantly.

   Steve nervously rubs the back of his head, “We just got a call and we have to leave first thing in the morning for a mission briefing.”

   “Oh,” you sighed. “Well, that’s a real shame I was getting used to having you around.”

    Steve blushed nudging Bucky, “We were actually wondering if you might be willing to show us how to bake some of your pies? You said something in the café about showing us and we didn’t want to miss out on that.”

   “I’d be honored. Come on in and I’ll pull some stuff out,” you turned away trying not to let them see how upset their news made you. On the bright side at least that had come to give you the news in person and they didn’t seem happy about leaving.

   You’d been baking for so long it was easy to whip up some stuff for a pumpkin pie, a pecan pie, and an apple pie. You put Bucky in charge of rolling out some dough while Steve was made to cut up the apples. You mixed together the pumpkin filling and got everything else ready as you began heating up the oven. Bucky tells you about Steve growing up while Steve interjects explaining his reasoning for trying to fight so many people dispute his many illnesses.

   “So you just ran head first into a fight?” you asked.

   “I didn’t like bullies,” he answered and Bucky shook his head but that sly grin told you everything you needed to know about his feelings.

   “So that’s when you knew huh, Buck?” Bucky blushed with a slight nod. “I knew it!”

   “That’s when I knew I loved Buck. He was always there when I needed him but never let me hear the end of it,” Steve smiled proudly.

   “You can see how well he listened,” Bucky glared causing Steve to let out a hearty laugh that you and Bucky joined in with.  

  The thought they were sneaky but you could see the look they shared before Steve coughed straightening up turning his attention to you as you pulled out some pie tins for the dough, “Go ahead and ask your questions. You guys are terrible about being secretive.”

   They both murmured apologies but Steve continued, “Tell us about you. When did you find out you were a witch?”

    “Everyone knows the Owens women are witches and up until some years ago we were feared. I didn’t realize what it meant when I was younger but my Mother didn’t really want to practice the craft. She thought if she didn’t she’d save my father.”

    You moved behind Bucky showing him how to roll out the dough correctly for the pan when he asked, “Did she save him?”

   “No. The curse was too strong and he died. She didn’t last much longer after and my father’s mother took me in and kept me from my mother’s side.”

   “What curse?” Steve and Bucky asked almost in unison.

   “Our ancestor Maria Owens settled this island. She was pregnant and they tried to hang her but she survived so they exiled her here. She,” you stop when Steve tries to dump the apples into one of the pans. “Hold your horses we need to flash-bake these crusts and cook the apples first.”

    “Sorry,” Steve blushes.

    Bucky snorts, “Let me put these in the oven for you but you’re finishing your story.”

    “I wasn’t trying to get out of it. You saw him he was going to ruin the pie,” you defend yourself against them as best you can manage but all they do is snicker at you. You pull the cinnamon and such creating the mixture to cover the apples and quickly get them ready as the oven lets you know the first bake is done. You fill in each pie and set them in the oven noting since they have different cooking times.

   You make coffee for them as you have them join you on the patio. They watch in astonishment as you light the candles on the patio by blowing on them. It’s nice to see them enamored at your abilities but you know that’s as far as it goes. Your Aunt Sally told you to  _fall in love whenever you can_  but even this is a little much for you. But still, you can’t deny the way you feel as you finish telling them the story of your life or rather the Owens’ women curse and the love of your Aunts that finally brought it to an end.

  “So you’ve never fallen in love or had boyfriends or girlfriends?” Bucky asked in shock but Steve slapped him on the air and he waved him off. “What I mean is you’re a pretty amazing woman, Y/N. It’s a shame.”

   “It’s okay I just never wanted to fall in love. I closed myself off and didn’t want to risk the chance of losing someone I love. When my Aunt Jet and Francis took me in it was right after the curse had been lifted so I was able to practice my craft and open myself up to one day finding love. Then I opened my bakery and I just focused on getting it off the ground and here we are.”

    “So you named it  _A Taste of Magic_?” Bucky chuckled. “A little on the nose don’t you think?”

   “Kind of the point there Buck-A-Roo,” you tease leaning over kicking his boot with your shoe.

   “Well, I hope you do fall in love one day,” Steve speaks up and then takes Bucky’s hand in his squeezing it tightly. “It’ll change your life.”

    Your heart skips at his words watching them together. The love they have for one another radiates from them in a way that makes you feel warm. They have a rich history full of not only love but pain and sacrifice. You realize how much you are going to miss them when they leave and you hate it. It’s been a little under two weeks and you’ve fallen head over heels for two people who are already in love with one another.

    The night sadly came to an end and you boxed up the pies for them giving them each a hug as the left. You watched them from the porch as they climbed into their rental vehicle. Onyx finally reappeared meowing for you to pick him up and you did before heading back inside to try one more spell to help your heart but it still gave you the same result as before  _both._

A month passes since meeting the super soldiers and unfortunately, they have not returned to the town. You admit to looking up news stories involving them but your Aunts always seem to catch you in the act. You play it off but worry they are up to something. Idol witches are known to always meddle.

  “Why don’t you go to New York?” Gillian asks one day sitting on the counter of your shop.

  “Just show up at the Avengers compound and be like ‘ _hi I’m a witch who’s fallen in love with Captain America and the Winter Soldier will you please let me into your heavily fortified compound_ ,’” you exhaled dropping moving to sit back with Gillian on the counter.

  “Better than letting your heart get broken. You’re acting like Sally did before she met Michael.”

   “Yeah, but Francis and Jet did a spell and yeah they did fall in love, but then Sally lost him,” you sighed crossing your arms. “What if the spell really isn’t broken? I couldn’t do that to either Steve or Bucky. Not to mention they have each other already so why would they want me?”

   “I say it’s probably the pie,” an accented feminine voice startles you both. You immediately recognize the Scarlet Witch. “They haven’t shut up since returning so I decided to check you out for myself.”

   “Well it’s a pleasure I’m Y/N Owens and this is my Aunt Gillian,” Gillian gives her a wink before disappearing back to the kitchen squeezing your shoulder.

  “I hope I didn’t scare her off although I doubt I will. So you are a natural born witch? Not like this,” Wanda holds up her hand a spinning mist of red in her hand that slowly dissipates.

  “Similar but not exactly the same,” you look over making the coffee maker whirl pouring a drink and adding crème and sugar before the cup lifts floating to Wanda who’s face is lit up in excitement.

   “You made it just how I like,” she gushed and that was it. You sat and talked with her and checked on Steve and Bucky. She told you of the missions, reports, and training that kept them very busy but that she had heard them speaking of you often.

   “Are you staying in the inn while you’re in town?” you asked as the afternoon wore on.

   “No I’m afraid I have to get back,” she looked down and you felt sad. You liked Wanda and she was nice to talk to because she understood where you were coming from.

   “Well, I hope you keep in touch with me,” you offer and she smiles taking your hand.

   “No need for that. You’re coming with me,” she looks past you and you turn as Gillian drops a duffle bag at your feet and Sally hands you a jacket.

   “What?”

   “Fall in love whenever you can. Remember?” Sally teases. “Go get them. We’ll watch the café and take a chance, okay?”

    “Okay, Aunt Sally. I’ll take the chance,” you stand up giving them the keys to the shop hugging and kissing them. Wanda takes your free hand and you follow her out already planning something wonderful.

##  **TWO DAYS LATER**

“Admit it, Barnes. I won,” Sam continues pressing Bucky as they leave the gym shower room. They had a round of boxing but Sam knows Bucky will never admit defeat.

   “Sam, come on and leave him alone,” Steve chuckles as Bucky continues ignoring Sam’s attempts to irritate him.

   The trio made their way to the communal kitchen where Clint, Nat, Tony, Wanda, and Thor are all gathered around the kitchen island. Steve and Bucky get a hint of lavender reminding of the witch from the bakery in Massachusetts. You were all they could think of for so long and they hated the fact they never exchanged numbers or found a way to stay in touch. Her bakery didn’t have a website but Peter had found a Facebook page. Steve and Bucky certainly didn’t visit it every day to see your updates and new recipes.

  “What smells so good? Smells like my Momma’s kitchen on Sunday afternoons,” Sam inhales deeply.

   “I thought you’d like my banana pudding pie, Sam,” Steve and Bucky freeze at the voice before running up to the counter and practically melt seeing you smile up at them. The team each have a slice of pie in front of them, “Okay boys I have some new pies to try. We’ve got peanut butter cup pie, salted caramel pecan pie, pina colada no-bake pie, and hazelnut pumpkin pie. What can I get you?”

   “How are you here?” Bucky exclaims.

   “Why did you leave her there? Have you tasted these?” Clint interrupts mouth full of one of the pies.

   “Seriously Rogers and Barnes I thought we were friends,” Tony adds plating a slice of the pumpkin pie.

   “They were hiding her for themselves. Luckily I found her Aunts first,” Wanda winks at you confirming your suspicions that the Aunts were involved. You come around tired of waiting throwing yourself between the soldiers your arms around their necks pulling them to you.

   “I missed you,” you managed.

   “Boo! Get a room,” Sam bellows and Steve and Bucky each take a hand dragging you from the room from a chorus of goodbyes. Nothing gets said as you reach the elevator or the floor you exit. You make it to the midpoint of the hallway as Steve opens the door he holds it open for you. The room turns out to be their very modern apartment with a large living room featuring a plush wrap around couch and a large TV.

   “Doll,” you take a deep breath deciding you’ve come all this way and you just need to take what you want. You turn meeting Bucky pressing your lips to his softly as your hands moving up tangling in his unruly hair.

  “Well, I guess that answers our question,” Steve surmises as you break apart from Bucky both of your lips red and plump from your kissing.

   “Yeah, pretty solid answer,” Bucky smiles shrugging off his outer shirt while you approach Steve seeking permission to kiss him as you had just done with Bucky.

   “Please,” you pull him down to you sharing the same passion filled kiss you had just shared with Bucky.

   “I missed you both so much,” you step back pressing one hand to each of their chests. “I never thought I would fall so fast for someone. Then to have it happen with two people at once is confusing but exciting. It’s really hard for me to put it into words.”

   “We know the feeling,” Steve took Bucky’s hand sharing a smoldering gaze with his boyfriend before turning it to you. “Would you like to stay with us tonight?”

  You blushed as Bucky scuffed, “Would you like to stay forever?”

   “Bucky,” Steve warns but you giggle trying to keep it to yourself. “How about we start with a drink?”

   You smile pulling away from them, “I think I’ve waited long enough, Steve.” You stepped back and used your powers to slide the zipper down on your dress. The fabric slowly slipped down dropping to the floor leaving you in just your bra and panties, “Steve? Bucky? Will you make love to me?”

   “We’ll take care of you, Y/N,” Steve moves his hand cupping your face licking his lips as he takes in your pale skin.

   “We’ll all take care of each other,” Bucky interrupts lifting you into his arms startling you as you throw your hands around his neck in fear. It quickly dissipates as he pulls you to his chest making you feel warm and for the first time you’re not afraid of falling. You fell the first time the door opened to Steve and Bucky.

   “I couldn’t say it better myself Buck,” Steve follows after Bucky as he carries you to the bed gently laying you on the mattress. Steve and Bucky remove their shirts standing over you. You can feel your blush as you feel their intent drift over you but above it all the main emotion you feel is love. Steve and Bucky love you and that’s the best magic you’ve ever felt.


End file.
